


How to protect your idiotic human idiot

by Kashy



Category: Bleach, Naruto, Saiyuki, The Maze Runner (2014), 絶園のテンペスト | Zetsuen no Tempest | Blast of Tempest
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempted Rape, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, It sounds like a lot, Maybe - Freeform, Protective Chad, Protective Ganju, Protective Gojyo, Protective Grimmjow, Protective Hakkai, Protective Kakashi, Protective Kensei, Protective Mahiro, Protective Minho, Protective Naruto, Protective Newt, Protective Renji, Protective Sanzo, Protective Shino, Protective Tousen, Protective Toushiro, Protective Urahara, Protective Uryuu, Protectiveness, Vampires, XD, actually, but believe me, i think, they never cross parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashy/pseuds/Kashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weeell... Let's begin with the crappy summary :</p>
<p>There are Vampires in this world and all of them have the same desire ; to protect the person, the human they are coined on from birth. </p>
<p>And well, let me tell you that isn't easy when the human is an idiotic hot headed reckless idiot.</p>
<p>Did I mention Idiotic ?</p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>This Story is about how the vampires try to hold their Humans alive. Or themselves, at the very least.</p>
<p>You have to know ; the paths of the different Fandoms will never cross. Probably. </p>
<p>Lets say maybe.</p>
<p>Agh, we gonna see how it turns out ^^</p>
<p>Every Chapter it is another group and then it begins from the beginning. Just like a circle ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 3

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say who the vampires are and how old they are and on whom they are coined ^^ ( I'm going to write group one, two and so on but that doesn't mean anything )
> 
> Group 1 :
> 
> Renji - 17  
> Uryuu - 16  
> Urahara - 19  
> Chad - 17  
> Grimmjow - 17  
> Toushiro - 16
> 
> Coined on : Ichigo - 16
> 
> Group 2 :
> 
> Ganju - 18  
> Coined on : Hanataro - 16
> 
> Group 3 :
> 
> Kensei - 19  
> Tousen - 21
> 
> Coined on : Shuuhei - 17
> 
> Group 4 : 
> 
> Minho - 17  
> Newt - 17
> 
> Coined on : Thomas - 16
> 
> Group 5 :
> 
> Sanzo - 19  
> Hakkai - 17  
> Gojo - 17  
> Coined on : Goku - 14
> 
> Group 6 :  
> Shino - 19  
> Kakashi - 22  
> Naruto - 18
> 
> coined on : Kiba - 18
> 
>  
> 
> Group 7 :
> 
> Mahiro - 18  
> Coined on : Yoshino - 17
> 
>  
> 
> \-------------
> 
> Well, that's it ^^ If you particular dislike an anime from this list or a character; don't worry I will always say at the beginning which group is in the current chapter. So you don't have to read anything you don't want ^^ 
> 
> Oh, and the first Chapter is about Group 3 ( and yes, I know that is no anime )

He should've seen it coming.

No really.

After all, his human WAS a trouble - magnet.

But he didn't expect it to be so early. After all he just got out of bed 5 Minutes before.

Not that that would stop him finding trouble apparently..

Ok. Maybe Minho was overreacting.

Ok, screw maybe.

Minho knew he was but honestly - Thomas had almost fallen down the Stairs ! Even he couldn't be so clumsy !

At least that was what Minho thought until now.

Currently Thomas was staring at the stairs as if they had, after years of long friendship, betrayed him. 

All the while Minho glared at Thomas who still lay somewhat on top of him, because Minho had decided to stop Thomas fall. 

After another second or so Thomas seemingly remembered his position, saw Minhos glare directed at him and stood up as of he was bitten by a snake.

Ten seconds later and his cheeks were red from emberassment. 

"Thanks and sorry" he mumbled while looking, still emberasseed, at the floor.

Minho just chuckled as he, too, finally stood up and said "No problem. Just be more careful next time, idiot." 

Thomas nodded, but somehow Minho doubted it would take long for the next problem to appear.

And yes. He was right. Just like always

\------------------**************-------------

Newt began to become suspicious.

Thomas and him had now been together in classes ( and breaks ) for over 3 hours and still nothing had happened.

Not that Newt wanted something to happen to Thomas; after all he wanted to protect him. From everything.

But... Thomas was a trouble - magnet.

And so it just didn't sit well with him that nothing happened yet. 

And just with that thought in mind, it happened.

One Moment Thomas was besides him, talking about something and the next he lay on the ground, bleeding cut at his forehead and arm.

Newt kneeled next to him, shaking the shouldet of the unconscious Thomas.

Newt's worry grew as Thomas didn't react.

"Tom?" he called. No answer.

Newt's anger at himself flared up.

He couldn't even protect Thomas from his clumsy self.

And suddenly there was a groan and Newt was immediately besides Thomas again. 

"Tommy?" he asked again.

And Thomas mumbled "just let me sleep five minutes more. Five minutes are all I want."

Newt smiled and helped Thomas up.

Both cuts had stopped bleeding.

"you are much too clumsy" Newt complained. 

Thomas chuckled "Yeah I know. Sorry"

Newt rolled fondly his eyes. 

\--------*********---------

At Night, when Thomas was already sleeping, Minho and Newt met upon some roof.

For a moment they sat there in content silence.

Then Minho began to speak.

"Really, I don't think there is a human clumsier than ours. It just isn't possible. I mean, I'm sure if it weren't for us he would've been in the hospital several times more, that idiot. Don't you think ?"

Newt laughed and answered "well, I'm not sure he would still be alive without us"

And with that Minho, too, laughed.

"Well, I think we should go, you know ? Make sure Tom doesn't fall out of his window or something like that"

Newt and Minho grinned at the possibility of the thought.

Yeah, they would do everything to protect him but that didn't mean they couldn't make fun of him, did it ?


	2. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group 7 ^^

Mahiro usually didn't have to worry much about Yoshino;he normaly wasn't too reckless and he, at least most of the time, knew how to use his brain.

So, there should be no problems, right ?

Wrong.

Even if Yoshino wasn't one to get in trouble of his own accord, he still managed to find OTHER people who could get him into trouble.

Okay, maybe Mahiro wasn't being fair because Yoshino never actually talked to that guy and, to be honest, there wasn't really trouble yet but

Mahiro had a bad feeling about that guy. 

Yoshino didn't seem to notice his caution though, as he walked just quietly besides Mahiro, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. 

Mahiro, once again, looked behind him just to see that the man was still following them.

Crap.

"Hey, Yoshino?"

"Yes?"

"How 'bout we run the last few meters home ?"

"Why-"

Yoshino didn't have time to finish his question, because as soon as Mahiro spoke his mind he had already begun to run.

Yoshino followed after a second's hesitation.

Mahiro hoped that this way, they would lose the creepy guy.

Unfortunately, he was wrong again.

Yoshino was, like every time, surprised at Mahiro's speed.

Because, Damn, he was fast.

Yoshino just decided to call out to his friend that he should slow down, as he suddenly felt a hand on his arm and stopped.

He looked at the hand, it's arm and, eventually, the face of the person grabbing him.

It was the face of a man, seemingly in his midfifties with oily black hair and grey eyes.

He also smiled, bit Yoshino didn't like the sight of the man's smile one bit.

Mahiro immediately stopped running when he couldn't hear Yoshino running anymore.

Almost frantically he looked behind him

just to see that creep slamming Yoshino into a wall.

With anger pulsing through him, Mahiro began to run back towards Yoshino.

Yoshino wasn't sure what happened - one moment he was asking the man if he was alright, the next he was being slammed against a wall.

And now, almost clumsily, did the man try to open Yoshinos pants. 

Yoshino, paniced, tried to hit the man, or kick him, but that was only resulted in him being slammed against the wall once more.

It seemed that the man had managed to loosen Yoshinos belt and was pressing them down and oh god that couldn't be happening-

When suddenly the pressure disappeared and he found himsf sitting against the wall, now completely confused and somehow out of breath.

Mahiro had, with only one hit, beaten the man unconciuss.

Then he let his view wander to Yoshino again who sat against the wall, seemingly already having fixed the problem with his pants.

Mahiro made his way over to him, but as he reached down Yoshino, only for a short short moment, flinched away.

And at that moment, Mahiro would've gladly punched the man again.

"It's alright, Yoshino. It's me, Mahiro. Ok ? Come on, we should head home. I have to see if you are hurt anywhere."

"s-sure" nodded Yoshino his agreement

the two of them began to make their way home.

And, after secretly looking at Yoshino who, once again, walked besides him, Mahiro decided that he would be fine.

And that he WOULD punch that man again

**Author's Note:**

> Oh before I forget it :
> 
> 1\. Nobody knows that they are vampires, neither their Humans.
> 
> 2\. If you got anything you really want to read just write a commentar ^^ if you've got an Idea or something like that. I'm always open^^
> 
> 3\. Please don't judge me. I know I have bad writing skills.


End file.
